The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aconitum plant, botanically known as Aconitum carmichaelii, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Royal Flush.
The new Aconitum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Evesham, United Kingdom. The new Aconitum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of an unnamed selection of Aconitum carmichaelii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and the Aconitum carmichaelii cultivar Barker's Variety, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aconitum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1996 in a controlled environment in Evesham, United Kingdom within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Evesham, United Kingdom since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Aconitum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.